


And Back

by mukeofficial



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, lol, or should i say...brojobs, youre welcome carly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeofficial/pseuds/mukeofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is getting his first tattoo, but won't tell Michael what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesoulsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsailor/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my favorite Honeybee, Carly :) Sorry this is late, but I hope you love it!
> 
> Based off a text post by [Dani](http://irwah.tumblr.com/about)

A dim light shined through the curtains of the hotel room Michael was currently in. Slowly coming into consciousness from a long night’s sleep, the red haired boy groggily opened his eyes to gaze upon the unclothed back of a boy not facing him. The owner of the back had messy blond hair and indulgent tanned skin. A grin appeared on Michael’s face as he slowly ran his hand along the side of the familiar boy’s torso under the covers in front of him, feeling the smooth and warm skin of the sleeping blond.

Just then, Michael remembered their agenda for today – or lack thereof – and the exciting thing the two boys had planned to do. Michael’s already current grin grew wider as he moved his hand to lay flat on the blond’s stomach and pull him into the red head’s chest. Michael kissed the spot in between the other boy’s shoulder bones, and then continuing to rub his face into it.

It was then that Michael heard the boy groan slightly from being awakened. Michael took his chance.

“Luke,” Michael whispered into the blond’s hair, near his ear. The blond hummed back without moving. “Do you know what day it is today?”

“The first morning in history you wake up before me?” Luke mumbled back softly; sleep still sitting heavily in his voice. Michael slowly moved the hand on Luke’s stomach up to his chest, earning a soft chuckle from the blond. “No complaints on my end, though.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Michael said, kissing Luke’s shoulder. “And no, that wasn’t the correct answer.”

With that, Luke began to shuffle around in the bed until he was lying on his other side, facing Michael. Luke’s sleepy blue eyes stared right back into the read head’s, and Michael swears that he’s never going to get used to calling the beautiful boy in bed with him _his._ The blond intertwined his fingers with Michael’s and smiled at him.

“Then enlighten me, babe.”

Michael beamed at Luke, taking in every inch of the other boy’s being that he could. He was in love.

“Today’s the day you’re getting your first tattoo, silly.”

~~~

Michael sat on the edge of the hotel bed, feet planted firmly on the ground, ready to stand up and leave the moment Luke was ready to. Michael could hear the hairdryer from the closed bathroom door, alerting him of where Luke was in the process of getting ready. The red head messed around on his phone, opening the twitter app and closing it, to doing the same with snap chat, over and over again in his impatience to leave.

He had been pestering Luke to get a tattoo from the moment they turned 18. Luke always said he had wanted one, ever since Michael got his first _To The Moon_ tattoo, but whenever the opportunity came up Luke would bail. Michael began to wonder if Luke was all talk and no game, until Luke promised Michael a week ago that they would be going today to get one.

Rescue from impatience came in the form of a phone call from his band mate. Michael answered within seconds of picking up.

“Hello?”

“Hey dude.” A chipper voice came from the other end. “Why do you sound so glum?”

“I said one word, Ashton.”

“Yeah, and from that _one word_ I can tell something’s wrong.” There was a pause where Michael could here Ashton telling Calum something. “Did Luke back out?”

“No, actually.” Michael said, a smile returning to his face. “We’re going to leave soon. He’s just taking a LONG ASS TIME TO GET READY.” Michael ended the last bit of the conversation in a louder tone.

“I HEARD THAT!” Luke yelled back from the closed-off bathroom.

“GOOD! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!” Michael grinned in satisfaction. “But yeah. We’ll be leaving in a few minutes or so.”

“That’s great!” Ashton responded. “Did he tell you what he’s getting?”

“No,” Michael sighed. “He said he wants it to be a surprise.”

Ashton hummed in response. “That’s never good. Especially for his first tattoo.  He should ask for your opinion on it first. You have the most experience.”

“That’s what I thought too.” Michael eyed the closed bathroom door, pondering over Ashton’s words. “But I trust him…I guess.”

“You guess? Michael, whatever Luke’s going to get on his body is going to be there forever. He should at least have one other opinion besides his own before he gets it…”

“Shouldn’t you be telling _him_ this, and not _me_?” Michael accused. “Why did you call me anyways?”

“Oh yeah. I’m getting a tattoo today as well.” Ashton’s voice returned to its cheerful tone as before. Michael’s jaw dropped.

“WHAT!?” he exclaimed, immediately on his feet. “Ashton, you’ve never gotten a tattoo before, and suddenly today you decide to get one? Out of the blue!?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.” Ashton admitted. “But I just have a good feeling about today! And Calum agrees that I’m ready for it.”

“Well, what is it?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Michael rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed. “You do realize how much of a hypocrite you’re being ri –”

“Oh, shit, sorry Mike I have to go, Calum’s lost his phone,” Ashton stated. “But it’ll be awhile before we get to the tattoo parlor, so you’ll probably be in and out before we even get there. Text me and tell me how it goes!”

Ashton hung up on Michael, and before the red head could even properly process the conversation he just had, Luke was walking out of the bathroom.

“How do I look?” The blond asked, sporting his read snapback and a black sleeveless t-shirt.

“Um, like you do every other day.”

“Don’t be mean.”

“I literally heard you blow drying your hair for 15 minutes in there,” Michael stood up to walk over and stand in front of his boyfriend.  “And after all that work, you end up shoving it all in a snapback!?”

“There was a weird bend in my hair that wouldn’t go away!” Luke defended himself. “You’re wearing a snapback, too.”

“And?” Michael challenged, but then opened his arms. “Come here; bring it in for a true bro hug.”

Luke rolled his eyes, but ultimately wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist and squeezed him tight. Michael loved that the blond knew the older boy’s favorite thing to do was wrap his arms around Luke’s broad shoulders and pull him in; being as close as the possibly could be.

Michael then pulled away for a second, looking up at Luke, before kissing his mouth, deep and sweet and short.

Luke chuckled when it was done. “Just bro things.”

“Bros being bros.” Michael concluded, before resting his head back on Luke’s shoulders.

~~~           

“Are you fucking serious?”

Luke’s arms were crossed across his chest as he stood in between Michael and the room he was going to go into to get his tattoo done. “Yes, Michael. Why don’t you trust me?”

“It’s not that.” Michael said, his tone growing frustrated. “I’ve been excited this whole week, looking forward to this one moment, and you won’t even let me in to be with you while you get it done?”

“I said I wanted it to be a surprise!” Luke groaned. “And it’s going to be a good one. I promise. Please, just let me do this. It won’t take that long.”

“Tattoo’s take a long ass time if they’re good.” Michael muttered, crossing his own arms in front of his chest and looking at the ground.

“Hey.” Luke said, voice soft as a whisper. “Hey.” He repeated until Michael looked up at him. “This is something…” He trailed off for a minute, and Michael began to regret giving him such a hard time. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, yeah? I’m 100% sure it’s what I want. I’ve never wanted anything inked into my skin more than this. And the look on your face when it’s done will be the icing on the cake.”

Michael sighed and looked back at the ground again, so Luke put his hands on the red head’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry if this is a disappointment. I never meant it to be. You’re going to love it. A lot. I promise.”

It took Michael a few seconds, but he finally sighed out in defeat. Luke smiled at him.

“Can I get a kiss before I go?” Luke asked, wriggling his eyebrows at Michael in an attempt to make him laugh. The older boy just rolled his eyes.

“One peck, that’s it.” Michael stated as Luke brought his right hand to the back of Michael’s neck, pulling him in.

Of course, Luke didn’t follow the rules, deepening the kiss in Michael’s surprise; tongues brushing sweetly until the pop of their lips separated them. Michael watched his boyfriend wink at him before disappearing into the tattoo room.

 The older boy almost couldn’t believe the fearlessness and confidence Luke had in him. Michael reminded himself with this fact over and over until he didn’t feel bad for himself anymore. He then turned on his heels and headed for one of the waiting seats at the front, scrolling through his phone for a few minutes before two familiar faces entered the doorway.

“Michael?” Calum asked in a surprised tone, furrowing his eyebrows. “What are you doing out here? Where’s Luke?”

Michael attempted to calmly explain the situation to a confused Calum and a disapproving Ashton. Calum shook his head when Michael finished.

“That’s just so unlike Luke, though.” The dark haired boy commented. “He always wants all of his ideas approved before he acts on them, and this being something so permanent –”

“I know I know.” Michael sighed. “But I trust him. It’s what he wants. What about you, Ashton? What are you getting?”

A grin appeared on the eldest boy’s face as he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pants pocket, unfolding it and showing it to Michael. “I was thinking something along the lines of this, on my wrist.”

Michael’s initial response was bewilderment, but once thinking it over he decided that it would be perfect for Ashton. It was something so important to him – to all of them – and Michael knew he wouldn’t regret it.

~~~

The next 45 minutes were spent in a mixture of Michael and Calum psyching Ashton up for the tattoo, and being the moral support for him as he went through it. The eldest boy was holding Calum’s hand as a joke at how scared he was – but Michael noticed that he continued to do so throughout the entire tattoo process, and how Calum was just laughing and giggling along with him. It made Michael roll his eyes, but also miss his boy that was somewhere in a back room getting his own tattoo done.

When it was finished, the three boys gazed upon the finished product – the tally marks that symbolized 5SOS. Michael thought it looked perfect, and was just so _Ashton_ that it was hard for him to be annoyed with him keeping it a secret from him initially.

Michael felt an arm wrap around his stomach around the time Ashton was paying for his tattoo, and immediately recognized the touch.

“Hey loser.” Michael said as he leaned back into Luke’s arms, resting his head back into where the younger boy’s neck met his shoulders.

“I missed you too.” Luke said, kissing the red head’s forehead.

Michael instantly remembered the whole reason they were here, and swerved around to scan the taller boy’s body. He noticed some wrapping around Luke’s right bicep, completely encasing the tattoo with opaque covering. Michael sighed outwardly.

“How long until you take this shit off?”  Michael complained.

“You should be the one telling me.” Luke pointed out.

“Just a few hours, and it should be fine.” The tattoo artist who had done Luke’s tattoo said as he walked behind the counter. “Ready to pay?”

~~~

“You sure you want me to do it?” Michael asked once again, hands somewhat shaking as he held Luke’s bicep, fingers lightly tugging on the wrapping that encased it.

“Yeah.” The taller boy said, his voice just as shaky as Michael’s fingers as he sat on the counter in the hotel bathroom. They had just gotten back from dinner, and Michael hadn’t been able to stop staring at his boyfriend’s arm the entire time. Even Luke’s confidence seemed to be slipping as the night wore on. Every time someone asked him about his tattoo, he would smile and laugh and say it was a surprise; but afterward his face would turn red and he’d keep his eyes on the ground. And now that Luke and Michael were finally alone together, Luke’s nervousness had only seemed to get worse.

“Alright, let me just…” Michael began pealing the wrapping away, and suddenly Luke grabbed the older boy’s wrist.

“Wait!” Luke looked into Michael’s eyes. “I…if it’s too much it will be easy to cover up, okay? I promise I won’t be mad if you don’t like it or…think it’s weird.”

The words full of doubt made Michael’s heart sink into his tummy, and without another second of patience left in his body, he carefully but quickly unwrapped Luke’s arm. The red head took a deep breath before pulling away the opaque covering over the tattoo.

Michael stared in awe at what he saw. He was speechless.

“Um…thoughts?” Luke asked, his voice soft and scared. Michael could feel the blond’s eyes on his face, but the older boy couldn’t tear his eyes away from Luke’s arm. In a font so similar to him, two words were inked on his skin.

_And Back._

 “Now would be a really good time for you to say something.” Luke gulped verbally and uttered these words in a slightly louder voice, trying to get Michael’s attention. Instead, Michael slowly traced his fingers along the black writing, making Luke wince a little. The words were a continuation of his own _To The Moon_ tattoo. Luke had gotten it for him.

“This…the same font…”

“Yeah.” Luke concluded, nodding enthusiastically.

Finally, the older boy looked back into Luke’s eyes, and made his move. He leaned in and caught Luke’s lips on his own, kissing deeply. Luke kissed back, moving his left hand to the back of Michael’s neck to hold him there. There was so much passion and love in their kiss that Michael almost felt a little dizzy, getting drunk of kissing, keeping himself sober by rubbing his thumb idly over the words printed on Luke’s skin, that were _just for him_.

Michael adjusted himself between Luke’s legs, and things began to get heated in seconds. Luke locked his legs around Michael’s back, holding onto his boyfriend like a koala bear as he kissed his lips. Not wanting to waste another minute, Michael took advantage of their position to move his hands under Luke’s ass and pick him up off the counter. Luke gasped and clanged tightly to Michael, and the red head rolled his eyes at him.

“Don’t be so surprised at my strength.” Michael scolded, carrying Luke out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

“It’s hot.” Luke said simply. Michael grinned at that response, and squeezed Luke’s ass in his hands playfully before laying him gently on the bed. Luke wiggled himself until he was far enough up the bed that Michael could climb on top of him and start peppering kisses along his jaw.

“Hurt much?” Michael asked between kisses, beginning to kiss along Luke’s shoulder and down his right arm.

“Nah, nothing like I expected.” Luke admitted, already out of breath.

Michael kissed the tattoo experimentally, and heard Luke gasp. He shook his head.

“Cant wait to suck marks into it when it heals completely.” Michael spoke his mind, and Luke dropped his head back on the mattress, eyes scrunched tight at the thought. Straddling Luke, Michael cupped the blond’s face and continued to kiss him until their lips felt numb, slowly grinding his crotch down as well. The older boy felt like they had been doing this for hours before Luke finally broke them apart.

“Off. Now.” Luke demanded between kisses, pushing his hands under Michael’s shirt to run his fingers up his back.

“You first.” Michael challenged, hovering his lips only an inch about the blond’s.

Luke groaned. “I got a tattoo to match yours and this is how you repay me? Back talk?”

“Trust me; I have something special planned for you tonight.” Michael winked at him.

Luke paused, looking up suspiciously at his boyfriend. “Really?”

Michael merely smirked in response, and then continued to undress with Luke. Michael had been thinking about trying this with Luke for a while, but had been too nervous to bring it up in conversation. He decided that if Luke could surprise Michael, Michael could surprise Luke too.

Once they were just in their boxer briefs, Michael was on top of his boyfriend again, grinding harder and kissing deeper. Michael whined a little into Luke’s mouth when they kissed, knowing how it only made Luke dick get harder. When he could feel Luke was fully hard, he pulled away and began to travel down his body, taking the blond’s boxers off as he did.

Luke’s cock slapped his tummy when it was freed, and he gasped at the cool air hitting it. Michael chuckled and kissed Luke’s hip bone, slowing leaving a mark as he worked up the courage for what he was about to ask.

“Babe, I want to try something new.” Michael asked in a low voice. Luke’s head shot up from where it was laying on the mattress.

“There’s something we haven’t tried?” Luke asked innocently.

Michael just shook his head at his oblivious boyfriend. “Just tell me if you want me to stop, alright?”

“O-okay.” Luke said, gulping hard as he watched Michael move his hands along the backs of Luke’s thighs, pushing his legs up until the blond’s legs were bent so far up that his knees were close to his nipples. Michael motioned for Luke to hold his legs for him as he spread Luke’s arse cheeks, blinking twice as he gazed upon Luke’s hole. He decided the best way to start was to go straight for it.

He pressed his tongue flat against it, earning a high pitched moan from the younger boy.

“Ohhhh, this.” Luke breathed out, head hitting the mattress hard with a loud thud.

Michael just smirked to himself as he began to lick Luke’s hole generously, swirling his tongue around the opening. He finally began to push his tongue in, making Luke wiggle slightly at the pleasure and moan even louder. It was honestly better than Michael could have ever imagined; the sounds Luke was making were so explicit and hot that Michael began to wonder if he had ever been harder in his life – even though the volume of Luke’s voice was getting increasingly louder and louder.

“Do you want Cal and Ash to know what we’re doing?” Michael scolded.

“Stop – I mean, don’t stop, I – please, just continue, Mike.”

“So needy.” Michael commented, looking over Luke only for a few more seconds before leaning back down to fuck Luke with his tongue until his boy was a moaning mess above him.

“Mikey.” Luke whined, squeezing handfuls of the sheets of the bed in his fist, until his knuckles turned white. “It’s too good – I don’t think I can –”

“Gonna come?” Michael asked, barely brining his lips away from Luke’s hole, and Luke just nodded. The red head left one last small kiss to Luke’s hole before moving up to the blond’s cock. Michael wrapped his lips around it and immediately hollowed his cheeks, holding the younger boy’s hips down on the bed with force so Luke wouldn’t thrust up at the sudden relief to his dick. Luke’s hands found Michael’s hair in seconds, gripping tightly right before he came in Michael’s mouth, the older boy’s name leaving his lips in the process.

Michael barely had time to swallow before Luke had a tight grip on the older boy’s shoulder, pulling him up so they could he could kiss him. Michael could tell that Luke was weak from his orgasm, so he began to push his own boxers down so he could get himself off. To his surprise, Luke moved his hand to wrap around Michael’s cock the moment he got it out of his boxers. Michael groaned at the euphoric feeling of his boyfriend’s fist pumping and twisting around his dick. It wasn’t long until the older boy felt a loud moan escape his throat and began coming on Luke’s hand, the blond kissing his sweet spot under his ear until he was done.

They spent many moments after kissing in each other’s arms until they decided it was time to clean up. The thought came to Michael, as the two boys chased each other to the shower, that he never imagined he would ever enjoy kissing someone as much as he enjoyed kissing Luke.

It was when they were both in the shower, Luke looking very determined while washing cum off of Michael’s tummy, when the red head spoke.

“You know I love you, right?”

“I would hope so.” Luke said, grinning but still not looking into Michael’s eyes.

“Hey, say it back.” Michael whined, feeling like a little kid but not caring.

Luke finally met the older boy’s eyes, before shaking his head in a fond way. He showed his right bicep to Michael, the words dark on his tan skin.

“You see this tattoo? These two little words that I got marked on my skin, which will be there forever and ever? They’re for you. I love you so much Michael, more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything. And just like these words will always be on my skin, my love for you will always be in my heart – so you never have to have another doubt for the rest of your life.”

Michael was speechless – which rarely happened – so instead of saying something in return, he just buried his face into Luke’s soft neck and wrapped his arms around Luke’s middle. They hugged for a long time, letting the hot water consume them, with their hearts beating against one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos or hit me up on my [Tumblr!](http://muketrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
